Renaissance Man
by new dragon18 and shinjuki
Summary: AU. YAOI! HET! Naruto is a reniassance artist who finds inspiration... SasuNaruGaar SakuNeji InoShik LeeTen. CH 3 UP! PLZ RR! -- Sasuke and Naruto finally meet. SakuNeji in next chapter for sure.
1. Charecters 1

Dragon: HEY ALL!! ME!! ME COMP IS FINALLY FIXED!! ME FINALLY UPDATED SWEPT AWAY IN PARADISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: *still kissing Sasuke*

Sasuke: *still getting kissed by Naruto*

Hinata and Hikaru: *crying on each others shoulder*

Umi and Neji: *staring at Naruto and Sasuke, cuz they have been kissing for 6 days straight*

Clef and Gaara: *staring contest*

all the other muses: *sleeping on couch*

Yami: u know what? We really need to get someone to torture them… they are to brat-ish….

Dragon: *nod nod*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER ONE- INSPIRATION

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't think anyone will by your art, so please, get out of my bar.", a rude bartender said to a young child sitting on the chair in front of him.

"Oh… well, yes…", he said, as he picked up his portfolio and started to walk out of the room. 

Meet Uzumaki Naruto.

He is 13 years old, and perfectly shows it.

He has sun-yellow hair, vibrant blue eyes, and strange fox-like whiskers on his cheeks. 

He wears an orange shirt-robe, and blue baggy pants that cover his shoes.

He is an artists during the Renaissance of Italy.

And… of course, no one is buying his art because he is a kid.

~*~

"SASUKE!?!?", yelled a pink haired girl.

"Sakura… you don't have to yell", came a voice from behind her.

"AHHHHH!! SASUKE!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!", she yelled. 

"Sis… you really need to relax.", Sasuke said

"How can I relax when we have to get you this job, or all of us are out of a house!", Sakura yelled again.

Meet Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. They are fraternal twins.

Sasuke has a feminine look to him. His hair is in raven-style and is jet-black, like his fathers. His eye's are pitch black, like dark holes, swirling infinitely, like his mother's. He is 13 and half years old. He wears a blue shirt-robe ; with a picture of a fan on the back; and black pants that go to his ankles. He is a model for the artist of the town, himself making very good money. if he gets the jobs!!

Sakura is a girl with a huge forehead and bright-light pink hair, like her mothers. Now her eye's a jumpy green color of grass, that resembles her grandmothers, showing her as a exact duplicate. She is 13 and half years old, but doesn't quite always act her age. She wears a red and white dress; with a white dot in the back, that has another red circle in the middle of it ; showing her lower legs

They are two orphans during the Italian Renaissance.

And they live alone with four other kids.

~*~

"I'M HOME!!", yelled Naruto, as he walking into his shabby apartment with his roommates. 

A girl with purple hair, and white pupil-less eyes walked into his view.

"Hey Naruto. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, go get everyone for me please?"

"Sure, Hinata…", he said to his best girl. not as in girlfriend, just as a friend girl

"Are you ok?", Hinata asked, a worried look going onto her face.

"Kinda tired…", he said, dropping the portfolio onto a couch in their living room.

"How many did you sell today?", Hinata asked, going towards the kitchen. 

"3... Well, 2...", he said sheepishly.

"3, but 2?", she replied, looking into him, note, not _at, _but _into._ kinda like seeing the soul

"I gave one to a critic… and he seemed to like it, but I didn't get the price it was for."

"Oh… well, something is better then nothing… I gues--", she started, as she was interrupted by a tall, masculine boy coming down the stairs, talking loudly.

" _I sit in the park where I dwell, _

For this boy I love so well. 

He took my heart away from me, 

Now he wants to set me free. 

I see a girl on his lap, 

He says things to her he never said to me. 

I ran home to cry on my bed, 

Not a word to mother was said. 

Father came home late that night, 

He looked at me from left to right. 

He saw me hanging from a rope, He took his knife to cut me down. 

And on my dress a note was found: 

Dig my grave, Dig it deep. 

Dig my grave, From head to feet. 

And on the top place a dove. 

And remember this, I died for love…" don't take this please, I am already writing something with it… thank you…

"Nice… now when are you going to write it down so you don't forget?", Naruto said, half seriously 

"Shut up, Naruto. I am trying to think.", said the boy. His eyes were pupil-less, and his hair black.

Meet Hyuuga Hinata and Neji. They are cousins. 

Neji is a boy who shows it. His body is tall and muscular. His hair is black as the night, his eyes as white as pools of water, and he wears a VERY revealing outfit. X_\\ He is 15 years old, older then his friends. He is a poet/ writer, self-built, with no master.

Hinata is a small girl who was shy to anyone new to her. To people she knew, she was a kind strict person. She has a lanky structure, and purple hair. Her eyes look right into you with their blue pools of intense power. Her clothing usually is a white robe, with a purple scarf, and a pair of blue pants. Her age is 12, but she turns 13 real soon. She is the youngest of her friends. She is the "mother" of the strange family she has. 

"HEY NARUTO!!", came a voice from up the stairs.

"Would you stop yelling?", came a softer voice.

"WHY SHOULD I?!", the first voice said.

"Kiba…… shut up….", another voice said.

"NO!!", the boy named Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, shut it or else!", said a third person.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!", said the fourth and final voice.

Meet Uzumaki Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, and Hiro TenTen let's just pretend for TenTen's last name, okies?.

Kiba is a loud boy, who likes to yell. His hair is short and fuzzy, a dark brown. His eyes go as brown as bark, and he is of bulky build. He is the younger brother of Naruto, through the fact of adoption of his parents, being 7 years old. He wears a short-sleeve orange shirt, with blue shorts.

Shino is a black-haired, black-eyed kid who normally wears shade-lenses over them. He is of normal height, and wears a white shirt and black baggy pants given to him as a present from Hinata. He is 7 years old and is Kiba best friend. He lives with this group because his parents had abandon him when he was 3. 

Lee is a boy of wonder! He is different from everyone in the whole city, except his master, Gai, who is the head of the Guild Of Blacksmith. His hair is cut in a bowl style, being black, with green dye through the middle. His eyes are black as well, and he has large brows. He wears a green robe that goes down to his ankles. He is 15 years old, best friend of Neji and the lover of TenTen, who is also Neji's other best friend.

TenTen is the lover of Lee, best friend to Neji, and the housewife-type for the household, along with Hinata. She has brown eyes, brown thick hair, and a very beautiful face and figure. Her age is 15, the same as Neji and Lee's. She wears a lovely robe, black and brown, woven with such design, that many ask her if they can buy it right off her. The robe was made by Naruto, and she can never bring herself to stop thanking him. 

These are the 7 kids who live in a house which was given to Hinata and Neji by their ancestors, who were very rich. 

"NARUTO!!", Kiba yelled, running down the stairs, straight to Naruto, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Kiba…", he said, smiling sadly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?", Kiba asked, stopping his yelling, noticing his brother's face.

"Nothing!", Naruto said, dropping his brother on the couch, giving his famous fox-smile. Then he started to tickle him like there was no tomorrow.

"HAHAHAHA!! STOP NARUTO!! THAT TICKLES!!" x_\\, he yelled. 

****

"Will you stop yelling?", he said, as he stopped tickling his younger bro.

"Yeah….", Kiba said, through some laughs. 

"Naruto", said TenTen coming down the stairs, with Lee's arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Naruto!", said Lee, giving a thumbs-up with his free hand. 

"Hello…Naruto", said Shino, coming from behind them, going over to Naruto, giving his "older brother" a hug.

"Hey guys… hey Shino… Well, how is dinner coming, Hinata?!", he yelled to the kitchen.

"Fine, give it 5 minut--", she yelled, before she was interrupted by Shino's voice.

"Um… Naruto… don't you have a model coming over today?", he said.

"OH MY PAINTBRUSH!! YOUR RIGHT!!", Naruto yelled going into crazy panicky noises, "CLEAN UP!! KIBA!! STOP THAT AND HELP!! TENTEN, LEE!! HURRY!! HELP PLEASE!! NEJI!! WRITE DOWN YOUR DAMN PEOM AND HELP ALREAD--", but before he could finish a knock came at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!!", Kiba yelled, running towards the door, followed by Naruto chasing him, and everyone coming to look from the side of the corner a/n: like they do in the shows, Hinata with a pot in her hand.

"KIBA!! NO!! LET ME!!", Naruto yelled, but his brother already opened the door.

"Uh… Hello…", said the boy standing there, with a girl behind him.

Everyone stared at the boy. Their eyes were wide, and Neji didn't even seem to notice the oil spilling on him from Hinata's pot. a/n: no, it isn't hot oil, we don't want Neji to die ^_\\;;;;;;

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

End Of Chapter 1

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Next Chapter-

1) "Hi… My name is Uchiha Sasuke… this is my room mate, Yamanaka Ino…"

2) "I GOT A HUGE HIT!!"

3) "Thank you… very much…. Sasuke…."

4) "Naruto… I already have someone… his name is Gaara……"

NEXT TIME!!

NARUTO WEEPS!

SASUKE'S LOVE!!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Dragon: GO REVIEW!! NOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Also, don't forget to check out our other stories….

Sasuke: *takes off his shirt* my turn…. Please review for me…and yeah.... *grunt*

Umi: what is with the grunt??

****

GOOOOOOOO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!! 

MORE REVIEWS, MORE UPDATES!!

__

Pages- 4

Words- 1731


	2. RX

hey all!! Me dragon!! Yami is out with the muses now…. While I am stuck here… so…… here goes…..

Some good news;

1) I GOT 11 REVIEWS!! HELL YEAH!! IN ONE CHAPPIE!!

2) I now have like…. 5 whole things copyrighted to me!! Cuz u see…I copyrighted some material…. Then I wrote this poem…. Then I sent it in to this contest…. And I won!! My poem while be in a book and on a tape!! tape only if I send the thingie in ^_\\;;;

3) I will put that peom-fic up again…. U see, someone said I stole it…. And I don't know who…… but I don't think I could steal something that belongs to me…. X_\\ SO DON'T ABUSE OR I WILL SEND A VIRUSE TO FF.NET AND NO ONE WILL HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ps. My virus will be stronger then a super computer, so don't mess

4) I AM GOING TO START CHIBISITTING AGAIN!!

5) I just saw Sailor Moon Live Action… and it is weird…… but pretty kewl!!

Some bad news:

1) the chapter is taking longer then I thought it would, cuz I made the previews, like 3 whole chapters, but that just means there will be more story next time….. so…. Here I am telling u…. but give me a few more days, and I will update, with a few surprises ^_\\

2) also, I am currently thinking of writing a SasuSaku now I know I havent finished all my fics, but I have so many ideas, I just wanna get them out there!!, but I want a co-writer…. Like Magical Fox….. If u r reading this, PLEASE CONTACT ME!!

ps. This is bad news cuz it is a SasuSaku story ^_\\;;;;;;

****

REVIEW RESPONSES!!--

LakErgUrL262

Go update the story!! I had a reason!! U don't!!

muchacha 

Yeah…… he does…… I just snuggled my naru-chan plushie when I said he had to cry MY PLUSHIES ARE THE REAL DEAL!! U GUYZ DONT HAVE THE SPIRITS LIKE I DO!! HAHAHAHA!! *crazy author yell*

... 

I am going to update…. In a few days… I PROMISE!!!

:D 

I will… don't worry

Cookie6

Do u even like yaoi?? Neways, they will get together soon… hopefully…. Man, no1 even knew about this until I gave the idea to lakergurl262, and she used it, then everyone started to like it…. SHE TOOK LIKE ALL THE IDEA'S I GAVE HER FOR COME COME PARADISE!! DAMN U LAKERGURL!!!!!!!!!

WuffieLuver

Well…. No…. no it isn't…..I can perfectly picture them in robes!! neways, I wont let u coming back stop me…. don't worry ^_\\;;

Iceheart19 

MY FAMILY RELATIONSHIPS OF THE STORY MAKE PERFECT SENSE!! SINCE THIS IS A AU!! X_\\;; neways…. Well… the previews… were to open… should have broke it down….

midd

I AM WRITING IT AT THIS VERY MOMENT!! ALONG WITH THIS PAGE!! Neways… I happen to like SasuNaru and gaarnaru…. So I tried it out…. Hehe

Chronic-fever

LoL!! I LIKE U!!

Brianna Darknight

Yeah…. Usually that is how it is done….. Neways, I'll be back soon, so reivew!! Again!!

****

This goes to anonymous:

Yes….. That is exactly where the poem came from…. But it would kinda suck to have the same poem I wanna use be used before I have a chance to even right the thing….. Also, I had a picture of Neji in the outfit…. So I'll look for it, and find some way to post it.. 

Neways…. GO REVIEW AGAIN!! X_\\


	3. Charecters 2

Dragon: STRAIGHT ONTO THE CHAPTER!! 

Yami: this is a first….

Dragon: NOT ANYMORE!! U JUST TALKED!! 

Yami: Oh…. O well

Presea: I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE!!

Sasuke: I AM TRYING TO GET KISSED HERE!!

Dragon: WELL DEAL!!

Shino: Y is… everyone yelling?

Dragon: ALSO NOTE!!--

***** Kiba is actually Naruto's real brother, not adoption

Sasuke and Sakura only have 3 roommates, not 4; and they don't live in a apartment.

Ages-

Naruto 13

Naruto's Grandmother 53

Sasuke 13

Sakura 13

Hinata12

Shino7

Kiba 7

Neji15

Lee15

TenTen 15

Ino13 

Shikamaru 14

Chouji 13

Gaara: 13

More ages will come with character appearances.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

NARUTO WEEPS!

SASUKE'S LOVE!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

NARUTO POV SPECIAL~*~

a/n: YOU MUST!! listen to Sadness And Sorrow or the Rurouni Kenshin Departure song while reading this section of the story, and you will understand more Y_\\

I once remembered something my grandmother told me…

'Child… Love is the most important thing. It surpasses your family, your joy, your friends, and even your life… Child… I do not want you to forget me. My love for you is stronger then any you will have, and when ever you need me, come to me, my child…'

She told me I was her favorite of her 7 grandchildren. I wish she was here… I really do think her love is more then anyone else could grant to one such as myself… My own parents couldn't even have gone as far as she had for me…… Another thing she told me was…

'My dear, dear child… One day… that special person will come…. and that person-- may it be girl, boy, demon, or god-- will open the key to your heart, showing you what you desire most, whether it be snow or shine, love or hate, life… or death… and when you see it…. I want your to think of this… and when you do…. I want you… to stop at nothing… nothing…. to achieve that goal of yours… for if you do, you could lose everything… My beautiful child… remember that life is not the most important thing in the world… that life is just a way to play things out… but to be alone-- alone away from love, mind you-- is the worst thing that could possibly happen. For to be alone, is the most torturing thing that can ever happen to one such as prideful and lively as you… My young foxily child… I want for you to love… my child… for if you do not love… my fragile heart shall break into thousands of pieces… killing me instantly… So please… for me… love one who is worthy to you… My dear, young, beautiful, foxily child.'

END OF NARUTO POV SPECIAL~*~

~*~

'Is he… human?…', Naruto thought… looking at a gorgeous boy of beauty.

"Hi… My name is Uchiha Sasuke… this is my room mate, Yamanaka Ino…", Sasuke said. His voice was soft, yet firm. His face was practically glowing as he talked. 

Meet Yamanaka Ino. She is 13 years old, and has blond hair. Her eyes are blue in the center with a beautiful tint of black around it. a/n: I forget, was it the other way around? Please forgive if so, I have been reading the manga, and haven't noticed. Her robe was yellow, with flower designs on the chest-ale area. 

"H-Hello… Sasuke, was it?", said Hinata, breaking the silence, setting down her pot to help Neji clean off the oil in his lovely girlish hair. a/n: THAT BASTARD!! HIS HAIR IS THE BEST!!

"Yes… am I interrupting something?", he said, giving a innocent smile. a/n: can u imagine?? X_\\

"No… Come right in", she responded, standing up, coming over to the door, and practically pulling Ino and Sasuke in.

"Hello Ms. Ino and Lord Sasuke. We are about to have dinner, so please come join us.", TenTen said, grabbing them by the hand and pulling them to the dining room, settling the 2 of them onto chairs, even before either of the kids could say anything.

"I am sorry, but we couldn't impose", Ino replied. 

"No No!! STAY!!", Kiba yelled, running into the room, "STAY!! STAY!! STAY!! DA STAY!! WE HAVE GUESTS!! YA-HOO!!"

"Stop that!", Naruto screamed, grabbing his little brother from behind, holding his mouth and picking him up. "Sorry 'bout that", he said, putting his arm behind his head, grinning foxily.

"No… problem", Ino and Sasuke repeated in unison. 

"Now… Lee, be a dear and bring the plates. Kiba, bring the utensils. Neji, you go get the wine and the club soda. a/n: surprising, but they had that back then X_\\. Shino, you can help me bring out the food.", Hinata told everyone.

Sasuke and Ino watched this little function go about. And in about 2 minutes, the table in front of them was gorgeous. Both of them barely could see what was happening, so they had little blinky lights above the head, their eyes little dots in huge white eye…things….

"Wow…", Ino said, "Maybe it would be wrong to let all this food go to waste…hmm, Sasuke?"

All Sasuke could do was nod.

In front of them, there seemed a feast fit for a king. There was fine china out, with beautiful hand-carved utensils.

"We decided to use the good stuff, since we have guests.", Naruto said, getting him a smack on the head from Neji.

"Stupid!"

"LEMME LONE!!"

The food looked delicious. There was a plump duck in the middle, with a delicate looking sauce around it, covered in cut-up vegetables. Around the duck, there was roasted potatoes, a few bowls of ramen a/n: do u think I could leave that out?!?!, and some other various dishes. Ino had drool coming out of her mouth, while Sasuke sat there… staring at a certain person.

"Sasuke?!", Ino yelled in his ear again, for he did not notice the first few times.

"Oh… Yes?", he said, tearing his eyes away from the person he was staring at.

"They asked if you wanted to say Grace?", Hinata said.

"Oh… sure… … Thank God for this wonderful meal, for these gracious guests, for the wonderful artist who is reviewing me, and for this meal to be truly blessed. Amen."

"Amen", everyone else said along. Naruto and Hinata were blushing greatly for the comments targeted at them.

"Let us eat", said Neji, picking up his fork. Everyone else followed, except for Ino and Sasuke, who wanted to see who was the head of the household and what they all did. Neji placed his fork, along with a oversized spoon in a bowl, and started to hand everyone equal portions, the plates full of food still. This showed he was the head of the household. As soon as he was done, Naruto got up, went into the kitchen and brought back some bowls. He then poured ramen into each, and started handing them out to everyone. This showed he was the provider. Hinata got a salad grabber, and started to hand some to herself, TenTen, Ino and Sasuke. This showed Hinata and TenTen were the housewives. Then she handed some to everyone else. This showed that everyone else was just a family member. 

Ino put a sad smile on. 'I would just love this. It isn't like the way we are. Sure… we are all close, but this is even closer…… they all know each other very closely, while we just started out as roommates.'

"Pretty Lady?", Kiba asked Ino.

"Yes?", she replied blushing.

"Is there something wrong, your face went all smushy."

Ino sweat dropped in front of the small innocent child.

"KIBA!! Is that anyway to speak to a guest?!", Naruto yelled at Kiba for being rude, "Say Sorry!!"

"I'm sorry…", Kiba said, looking down.

"It is ok… your just like… 10?"

"Hehe… 7..."

"Well, that is even more ok."

"Heh heh…"

"Anyways… Lord Sasuke… may we know why you want this job?", Naruto asked.

"Well… I would have said something like-- 'We really need the money' or-- 'I just love all your work!!', but… well…. I just love to model… it is a joy for me. And please don't call me Lord Sasuke…. I am not a noble", Sasuke said, putting on a smile which froze Naruto in mid-chew. His face blushed as he looked at Sasuke. 

'I can't believe I just lied to him… well… it is better they know that I am not one.', Sasuke thought to himself, a sweat drop forming in the back of his head.

"Ah… well… may I see some of your previous pictures?", Naruto suggested to the young Uchiha. As soon as Sasuke was about to speak, Ino stuffed a 2 whole rolls in his mouth. He put his hands up to his neck. His face turning blue, finally he fell. Everyone except for Kiba and Ino sweat dropped, deprived smiles on their faces.

"Of course.", Ino said, speaking for Sasuke. She took out a portfolio and handed it to Naruto. 

As soon as he opened it, his eyes went all bubbly and glittery a/n: like Vash's in that one episode where he acts like someone he isn't!! U KNOW WAT ME TALKING BOUT!!. After a while of eating, everyone had some dessert, and it was silent, until…

"…. …….Your hired……", Naruto said, closing his eyes, looking at the direction of his plate.

Everyone responded. 

Neji cleared his throat.

Hinata and TenTen got up and started to take the dishes.

Lee help Kiba and Shino get to the bathroom and wash-up.

Ino and Sasuke just stared. 

Neji and Naruto got up.

"Excuse us.", Neji said, his eyes still and hard.

"Okay, Lord Neji.", Ino replied, and Sasuke nodded.

~*~ Neji and Naruto walk into the other room for 10 minutes and come back~*~

"You are hired, Mr. Sasuke.", Neji said, coming out of the room, followed by Naruto, who was looking down, his face looked like it was covered in ketchup.

"Thank you so much, Lord Naruto!!", Ino said, jumping in front of Sasuke, who now had thousands of veins popping out of his head.

"You don't need to thank me…", Naruto said, putting on his trademark smile.

~*~

It was midnight. Sasuke sat on a chair, in front of a wonderful blue full moon. He sat staring into the night, and his onyx eyes shone and glittered.

~*~

"OH MY PAINTBRUSH!! I GOT A HUGE HIT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! THIS IS AMAZING!! I HAVE NEVER SOLD THIS MANY PICTURES!!", Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. In his hand was a envelope with a large quantity of money in it. He took out 700 pizezzes, and handed it to Sasuke.

"Wow… are you sure this much for one picture?", Sasuke said, holding the money in his hand out.

"Of course I am sure! I made a ton!", Naruto again yelled.

"Oh… well, please contact me when you need another one done", Sasuke said, embracing Naruto in a hug.

"Thank you… very much…. Sasuke….", Naruto said, completely red.

"By the way… my roommates wanted to invite you and your family to dinner.", Sasuke replied.

"Uh…. Are you sure…. I mean, there is a lot of us."

"Yes. We are sure." Sasuke got out a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote an address. 

"Thank you", Naruto repeated, taking the paper Sasuke handed him. 

"Uh huh", Sasuke said, nodding.

"Sasuke….", Naruto said, tapping 2 fingers together, looking down.

"Yes?", Sasuke said, looking at Naruto, who was looking down.

"Um…I think… I think I like you…"

"Well… I like you too Lord Naruto.", Sasuke said, blinking.

"Uh… that's not how I meant it…..", Naruto said, looking up. If you looked close enough, you could see water coming into his eyes.

"I know how you meant it, lord Naruto…", Sasuke said, coming up and kissing him.

"Uh…", Naruto responded, blushing like crazy.

" But Lord Naruto… I already have someone… his name is Gaara……"

A lone tear fell done Naruto's face.

~*~

Dragon: FINALLY!! IT IS DONE!! HELL YEAH!!

Yami: MUSES!!

Naruto: my turn? *takes off his shirt* wat do I do now? *goes back to kissing Sasuke*

Dragon: ._\\;;;;

****

REVIEW!! NOW!! WE NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!! YEAH!! HELL YEAH!! I AM GOING TO POST ICHA ICHA PARADISE AGAIN!! TELL ME IF U THINK I SHOULD!!

BYE!!!


End file.
